Involved
by Winchester26
Summary: Bobby's back for his mom's funeral. Rachel never left. Bobby wants to avenge his mom's death and get the girl at the same time but Rachel can't live the vigilante life. Will solving his mom's murder get Bobby ready to settle down? Or can he change at all?
1. Come Together

"It is with great sorrow, that we say goodbye to our dear Evelyn Mercer."

Rachel couldn't hold the rush of tears back as the final farewells were said to the sweetest woman who'd ever lived.

And that's what made Rachel feel so _insignificant. _What had she done with her life so far? She never got out of Detroit, like she said she would. Evelyn helped hundreds of foster kids in her life…and even took in four herself: the infamous Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and little Jackie.

"Mommy…" Ian tugged on his mother's jacket. "Won't she wake up in there?" he asked her with his big green eyes gazing up at her. Rachel gave a sorrowful chuckle and wiped some of the frozen tears from under her eyes. "No, Ian…we talked about this…" she touched his curly brown hair, "Geema's not coming back…" she kissed the top of her son's head.

Looking up as the group started to disperse, she caught a glimpse at good ol' Bobby Mercer. She hadn't seen him in five years. She did not know where he headed to or what kind of trouble he got in when he got there…. She stood up and Ian followed suit, but she saw Bobby turn and catch her eye. "Go talk to Uncle Jerry for a minute, okay?" she kissed his forehead and he bounded off through the snow.

She wiped the last of her tears away by the time he reached her, "Rach," he spoke slowly with the nod of his head.

"Bobby…"she replied, "Haven't seen you around these parts in a long time…" she said, hugging her coat closer to her.

Bobby nodded. He looked at her with a look that Rachel knew she was the only human being that saw into Bobby Mercer's soul. It still gave her butterflies. "So what have you been up to?" Bobby asked nonchalantly.

Rachel paused, "Uh…my time has been devoted to the man of my life…" she said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Bobby looked shocked and gave a little laugh and an uncomfortable shift of his weight. "A man? Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rachel looked over and nodded towards Ian who stood in a group with Jack, Jerry, and Jerry's wife. Bobby looked over, then back to Rachel, his eyebrows raised in question, "Jackie?" he asked incredulously.

Rachel burst out into laughter, "No! Gosh no! Not little Jackie… god…" she said, "A little shorter…"

The look of realization crossed Bobby's face, "Ah, shit…the kid?" he looked back at her. "Oh, man…what's his name?" he asked.

"That's Ian…" she looked back at her son with her maternal adoration, "He's my favorite…"

Bobby nodded, "He looks just like you…" he said.

"I think he looks like his dad…" Rachel replied. When she was looking over to the group, Jack caught her eye and smiled, giving a wave. She waved back.

"Oh yeah? And where is daddy dearest?" Bobby asked. He glanced around as if he could find him.

Rachel chuckled to herself. When she and Bobby had been together…it hadn't been the most healthy of relationships. There was a strong connection that held them together, but things got rough.

Don't misquote her- he never laid a hand on her…but the drywall or furniture on the other hand…weren't so lucky. But their relationship had gotten her close to Evelyn and his brothers as well. Angel wasn't around much but none the less; she had been accepted by the Mercer group. They always teased him on how he'd 'settled down' but Rachel was afraid that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Bobby to take off.

"He hasn't been around in a long time…" Rachel replied. Bobby looked back over at the kid, and if Rachel wasn't mistaken, she was sure that he was doing some math in his head, but –saved by the bell- Jack walked over, "Looks like we're done here…we're all heading back to ma's…"

"Great. I want to get Ian out of the cold," Rachel stepped away to find her son. Jack looked at Bobby with a furrowed brow, "You alright, man?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Bobby was shaken from his thoughts, "Yeah…let's get outta here."


	2. The Truth Ahead

"How long til you tell him the truth?" Jeremiah asked Rachel. They stood inside his kitchen, gazing out the window at Bobby and Jack who spoke with Lt. Green.

"I'm sure he's already got an idea…but I don't want the day he finds out he has a son to be the same day as his mother's funeral." Rachel responded quietly. "Besides, the news will be out when Ian finally puts it together…I gave him a picture of Bobby and I…told him stories about his dad…when they meet…the cat's out of the bag."

Jeremiah nodded. "Well, good luck Rachel," he said sincerely. He patted her shoulder before going to find his wife, Camille, who was not too happy that Bobby showed up.

"Mommy, can I have a chip?" Ian approached her, eying the bowl of fried goodness lustily.

"Sure, dude," she laughed a little, "Go ahead."

He lunged at the bowl and took his little fist full, eating a chip at a time. "Yum," he laughed, his lips turning greasy, crumbs lining his mouth.

Rachel grabbed a napkin and cleaned him up, "I'm glad you love them, but that's all you can have. We've gotta go home and get that pie we made for Uncle Jackie so we can eat dinner."

"Can I give it to him?" Ian asked proudly.

"Sure, sweetie," she stroked his hair, "Now, let's blow this popsicle stand," she smiled, holding out her hand.

He took it quickly, "Yeah! Let's blow this 'sicle stand!" he said. "Bye Jerry!" Rachel called before heading out to her car. She buckled Ian in the back and they headed back to her place to get the food she made for the Mercer brothers that were about to take a temporary residence at Evelyn's house.


	3. Saved by the Pie

Rachel raised her fist and rapped on the door to Evelyn's home. She felt a twist in her stomach when she realized that Evelyn's warm smile would not be the one to answer to the door.

But Jack's was nice all the same, "Hey guys," Jack said with a smile. He looked down to see Ian, holding out a pie, a little strained by the shape, "We made you a pie!" Ian said proudly.

"You did?" Jack played along. He winked at Rachel before continuing, "C'mon, let's get it inside so we can eat it …but let's make a deal little man- only you and I can eat this pie…"

"Deal!" Ian exclaimed. Jack helped him with the pie and they scurried into the kitchen. Rachel entered the house unaccompanied and looked around. Everything was the same…it was so surreal.

"Didn't think you'd come here," Bobby admitted when she entered the house, he leaned against the doorframe.

"Figured you boys would need a real meal after today…Even if your meatloaf was famous…it was still meatloaf…" she laughed, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up.

Bobby smirked, "I seem to remember you liking my meat," he said with a raised brow.

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "You haven't changed a bit, have you Bobby Mercer?" she asked.

He couldn't have changed much, because Rachel felt the butterflies of old return and flutter through her stomach…like they were teenagers again- ready to get it on in the back of his car.

"Nah…I keep it straight…" he shrugged. He glanced towards the kitchen and then nodded his head to acknowledge it, "You seem to have done a good job…"

Rachel smiled, "He's my best friend. It was hard a first…finding the balance of being a single parent…but we manage…"

A tangible tension hung in the air between them. She could tell that Bobby wanted to ask but he didn't.

And she wanted to tell.

But she didn't.

"Did I hear right?" he asked.

Rachel's heart stopped, "What?" she asked, feeling her heart catch in her throat. _Here it goes…_

"You brought pie?"


	4. A Break in the Clouds

"Thanks for dinner, Rach," Angel spoke at the table, shortly after Jeremiah told him to close his mouth.

"No problem," Rachel smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Angel. How's the army been treating you?" she asked, cutting her chicken up, eyeing Ian's plate to see if the pile of green beans had decreased any.

"Great. It's like another set of brothers," he admitted. But even Jeremiah's scolding couldn't stop the solider from slurping his soup.

Rachel saw Jack tap Ian on the shoulder before preparing his spoon to launch mashed potato across the room.

"Jack Mercer if you let go of that spoon I will castrate you with it." Rachel warned. She enjoyed how Jack was really bonding with Ian, but she did not need her son learning how to make a catapult out of his silverware. It was a challenge enough to get him to use them properly.

Jack set the spoon down immediately and the other boys laughed. Ian looked at his mom, obviously not understanding, "What does that mean, mamma?"

"That Jack would be put into a time out," Rachel replied quickly. All four boys laughed and Rachel laughed too. "Eat your green beans, babe."

"But I don't wanna. They're yucky." He crossed his arms.

"Then I guess you won't get any of the pie that you made…" Rachel said simply. But Bobby spoke up, "C'mon…let the kid skip the green beans today…he's been great…"

Rachel looked over, almost upset that Bobby was going against her- but she realized he had a point. Ian's eyes were open wide with hope.

"Oh, all right…" she said. "Ian…you do not have to eat your beans…"

"Yay!" Ian exclaimed.

"If," Rachel continued, "You fling them at your…uncle…" she finished quickly. Ian looked at his mother, unsure if he'd heard her right.

"Jack…would you do the honors?" she asked.

"Oh man…you in trouble now!" Angel exclaimed, laughing. Jerry moved his chair back slightly to avoid getting hit in the crossfire.

"Bring it on, little man," Bobby said. Jack picked up his spoon and helped Ian load a bean onto it and fling it at Bobby. The group laughed and it suddenly erupted into a war. Bobby threw it back at Jack….who helped Ian retaliate with mashed potatoes. However, the potatoes hit Jerry instead, who stood up to get out of the way, but Angel threw more at him.

And finally, when Jack was instructing Ian to dump the gravy onto Bobby, Bobby took hold of Rachel, "Don't do it, kid!" he called with a smile, "Not if you want to get it all over your mom!" he held Rachel tight in front of him.

Ian stopped, unsure if to press forward. He felt like he'd be in trouble if he got it on his mom.

"Do it, dude!" Rachel called. "Just get him!" she laughed as Bobby squeezed her tighter. Ian laughed with them and ran up, dumping the gravy onto both of his mother and Bobby, as high as he could reach.

And finally, they all slowed down. Potatoes in their hair, green beans on the floor, and gravy everywhere. They all took a breath.

"We should clean up. Can't leave a mess for….later…" Jerry said slowly. He headed for the kitchen to wet a towel. Jack nodded, and Angel took his own napkin to wipe the food off of his head.

Rachel hugged her son and began to clean him up a little.

"Can we do that every night?" Ian asked.

"No, babe…that was a onetime deal," she took his shirt off because it was hopelessly messy. But Bobby looked down, at the silver necklace around little Ian's neck. The small ornament on it was a medal of Saint Francis of Assissi- the patron saint of families.

It was his…he'd given it to Rachel a long time ago.

"Hey Rach- let Jackie clean him up…I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

Rachel nodded, although reluctant. She patted her son's head gently, "Go find Uncle Jackie…hang with him for a bit, kay?"

"Okay…" little Ian hurried into the kitchen. Rachel stood back up. Bobby motioned to the stairs and Rachel followed him into an upstairs bedroom. He shut the door.


	5. Love and Other Disasters

"He's mine, isn't he?" Bobby wasted no time with pleasantries.

Rachel sighed, taking her fine time to make eye contact with him, "Look…this isn't how I wanted you to find out…" she said.

"Was I ever going to find out?" he demanded.

"I don't know…" Rachel admitted. "You left and then I found out…what was I supposed to do?"

"You could've called me." Bobby retorted.

"And what? Been the reason you were stuck here…you would've left sooner or later…it was better that you left without the guilt or pity…" Rachel replied. She knew what she did was right. "You didn't stay for me…"

Bobby opened his mouth, then closed it. "When you say it like that…"

"The truth? Look, I got over it…we were a pretty messed up couple, Bobby," she said. "Sure, every day I wish Ian had a father in his life…and there are days when I miss you…but I did not want to be selfish…"

"But you let me be the selfish one?" he continued, "I have a son and he doesn't even know who I am…I saw him for the first time today…and I didn't even know who he was! Do you know what that feels like?" Bobby raised his voice.

"No…I don't…" Rachel admitted, now feeling guilty about her decision. "It's not that I didn't want you in his life or mine…but you know you couldn't have stayed here…"

"Maybe…but I'm back now and I'm going to make it right."

"How? Bobby, I know you. You didn't come back to watch them lower a casket into the ground. You came back to kill the monsters that hurt your mom. And where's that going to lead? When you go tearing through Detroit? So, what? I can finally tell Ian that his dad is sticking around and the next day tell him that we have to bury you too?" Rachel found her voice shaking.

Bobby paused, "I'm not going anywhere…" he said. He closed in the distance between them. "Not this time."

"Then promise me you won't go knocking down every door in this city," Rachel looked at him- straight on in the eyes.

"I can't promise you that." He said slowly.

"Why not!" she exclaimed. A sudden rush of emotions came over her and she shoved him slightly, "Your son isn't enough reason to hold back? Burying your mother wasn't enough reason!"

"Those are EXACTLY the reasons, Rach!" Bobby raised his voice again to match hers. "I have to find out why they killed her- so that no one comes knocking for you or him."

"We've gotten along just fine this whole time! Don't go shaking things up!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I have to! The police aren't going to do shit!" Bobby continued, "The only way my mom is going to find justice is to go knock down some damn doors!"

"You know your mother wouldn't want this!" Rachel replied, "Why would she? Her boys risking their lives to knock out a couple of amateur convenience store robbers?"

"It's more than that! It has to be!" Bobby replied. "I can do both- you know I can. Don't get all concerned on me now, Rach."

In the heat of the moment, Rachel smacked Bobby across the face. Her voice was quiet now, but dangerous. Her eyes glistened, "I've always been concerned for you, Bobby Mercer."

He touched his cheek, the spot that now felt hot with a sting. And in that moment he reached out and took her face into his hands, kissing her hard on the lips.

She didn't fight it. All her pent up emotion from the last five years came spilling out into their embrace. And before she knew it, her bare back was against the rough carpet and Bobby was on top of her: everything that they had missed about each other was reunited.


	6. Dirty Laundry

"I should get him home," Rachel said. Bobby and Rachel reappeared downstairs. Ian was on the couch, his arm hanging off- asleep.

Jack looked at Bobby and Rachel with a thin smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Bobby asked. Jack shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. When Rachel went to pick Ian up off the couch, Bobby touched her arm, "Why don't you two stay here tonight, huh?" he asked. "It's late and God knows I can't stay in that room alone," Bobby's hands reached for Rachel's sides unconsciously.

Rachel laughed, "You must be desperate…you're willing to beg in front of your little brother," Rachel said quietly, leaning in as if to kiss him- buts he didn't.

Bobby gave her an unamused look, and then looked to Jack who was laughing quietly. "Keep it up, fairy…I'll kick your ass…" But when he looked back to Rachel his eyes said it all.

"All right," Rachel sighed. "I have a back-up bag in the car for him…in case I needed to take him to my mom's…let me go get it."

Rachel turned around to head for the front door when she nearly ran into Angel who was heading for the same destination.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked.

"Get some air, it's too heavy, man," Angel said, not turning around to say it. He wrenched the door open but Bobby began to laugh and so Angel turned around.

"You can smell that ass from down the street can't you?" Bobby asked.

Rachel glanced at Ian to make sure he was asleep.

"What?" Angel asked.

"She's got a boyfriend," Rachel smiled. She walked past Angel and out the door.

Bobby laughed again, "She's got a boyfriend."

-**Late—**

Bobby carried Ian up the stairs and to Evelyn's bedroom. Rachel followed him, "Night Jackie," she smiled to the room at the end of the hall.

Jack nodded, "Goodnight Rachel," he replied before he shut his bedroom door, and she shut theirs.

She made up a bed for Ian out of a sleeping bag, blankets, and pillows on the floor next to her. When he'd woken up groggily, she told him it was a sleepover. He was out like a light and Bobby laid him down, and Rachel kissed her sweet boy goodnight and tucked him in.

Sighing she rubbed her eyes. "It's been a long day…" she muttered.

Bobby rubbed her upper arms, "Don't fall asleep on me yet…"

Rachel laughed, "I'm not promising anything…"

Bobby nodded, "Look- things are going to get crazy around here…but I want you to stay…I want to get to know him…" he looked over at the sleeping Ian.

Rachel sighed, "Bobby…that's a big decision…we've gotta take this slow…I don't know if _he _should know yet…"

Bobby looked like he'd just been punched in the groin. But he didn't say anything. Rachel sighed, "I didn't mean it like t_hat… _but he barely understands what happened to his Geema…I don't know if we should add you into the mix yet…" she whispered.

Bobby nodded. "A'ight…" he said. He then rubbed his eyes. He turned around and began to unbutton his shirt, "I think I've got rug burn…" he muttered.

Rachel laughed, "You weren't the one on your back…" she replied in a sultry manner.

"Mmmm…" he muttered. He removed his shirt and unzipped his duffle bag, pulling out something to sleep in.

"Got something for me in there?" she asked. The emergency bag in the car was for Ian- nothing in it for her."

"I'll buy you something nicer tomorrow," he smirked. But he tossed one of his t-shirts at her.

"I'm sure you'll be tearing through Detroit tomorrow long enough for me to change." Rachel replied.

Bobby nodded, "Why don't they make girls like you in more places?" he asked. "You put the female gender to shame…"

Rachel smirked, "It's a gift."


	7. Funny

"I didn't know rock stars took time out of their busy schedules to cook," Rachel came down the stairs, the smell of pancakes greeting her from the kitchen. Bobby hadn't been there when she'd woken up, and she'd found Ian had already bounded down the stairs in his spider man pajamas to help Jack with breakfast.

It was Thanksgiving Day, so the boys knew that it wasn't a smart move to begin their interrogation on the city of Detroit on a holiday. No one was around…they'd find a dead end pretty quickly.

But, of course, Bobby had found something to do at an ungodly hour of the morning.

"McDonald's is only cool for so long," Jack replied. He poured some more batter into the pan while Ian stood on a chair next to him, mixing the other bowl.

Rachel suddenly reached out and covered Ian's ears, "Don't say the 'M' word…" she warned. With a laugh she slowly released her son and kissed his head, "Morning babe…"

"Morning mama," he said, looking rather proud as he helped Jack with breakfast.

"Mmm…what's for breakfast- I'm starved…" Angel appeared down the stairs, La Vida Loca trailing slowly behind.

"Hey there Sofie," Rachel nodded her head to the other woman. Sofie gave a small smile, "Rachel…'s good to see you again."

Rachel nodded. She glanced back at the front door- hoping to see Bobby bursting through it. But not yet. He'd probably miss breakfast. And lunch. And dinner.

Just like Bobby.

The five enjoyed their breakfast together- but then proceeded to go their separate ways. "Ready to go back to school, big man?" Rachel asked. The next week was the start of Ian's school again after the break. He was a big, bad kindergartner.

He screwed up his face and made a disgusted noise, "No! School stinks!" he said, jumping to accentuate his point.

Rachel laughed a little, "Don't say things like that, Ian…" she touched his hair lovingly.

"But what if they're true?" Bobby appeared in the doorway with a smile. He looked a little disheveled but there was no blood. This was a good sign.

"Don't you go there, just because you couldn't make it through high school…" Rachel stood back up to her full height. She patted Ian on the head, "Go upstairs and play with Jack's stuff,"  
she smirked. Ian bounded off for the stairs.

Bobby smirked, "God, I love you…" He said. He came forward and pulled her into him, kissing her. She let him but pulled away when the kiss broke, "You missed breakfast…"

"I ate on the go…" he said nonchalantly. Rachel gave him a look, "You know what I mean…"

"Don't worry…" Bobby assured her, "I wasn't out trying to get myself killed…."

"Bobby Mercer…you're normal actions can get you killed…you don't have to try…"

Bobby laughed.

Rachel did not.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I won't don't anything dangerous for the rest of the afternoon…"

Rachel sighed, "And tonight?"

"I can't promise I won't do anything dangerous tonight…I had planned on getting into your pants…it'll just depend on how you're feeling…" Bobby smirked.


End file.
